


Fractured Memories

by banafofool



Series: Chubby Derek Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprised Jackson, Used to be Chubby!Derek, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banafofool/pseuds/banafofool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale used to be a pretty chubby guy. That didn't matter to Stiles though, and they'd been dating for years after high school and into college. And so what if Derek had lost all that weight after he started swimming? Stiles still loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincezzShell101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/gifts).



> So this is a sequel to Working the Extra Away, and although it would help to have read that, this probably could be read as a stand alone. A very fluffy, short stand alone.

They'd been dating for four years, and although Derek's only been alive for twenty, he thinks he can say that these have been the best years of his life. Not in that douchey high-school-was-the-best-time way or the equally douchey college version,  but the _I'm dating Stiles Stilinksi and he wakes me up with blow jobs and pop tarts most mornings_ version. Dating through junior and senior year (what Derek likes to call the chubby years) they'd gone to college together at UCLA. A little far from home, but they had each other.

And honestly not having to worry about the Sheriff making an impromptu stop by at any moment was kind of great. Derek will never live down they day the Sheriff had walked into Stiles' room, Derek naked but thankfully covered by the blankets on his sons bed, while Stiles took a shower. There had been silence. No more.

Some things had changed though, other than the environment. Stiles and Derek had finally saved up enough money to get a house off-campus together, but still close enough that they can walk to classes together. Derek had won a swimming scholarship, blowing everyones mind including his own, and Stiles had won a lacrosse scholarship, really only surprising himself, his coach, and Jackson Whittemore. Who by the way, had also gotten a scholarship (not that he even needed it) to UCLA. _Hooray._

And this is what Derek thought about as he woke up to the usual blow job, returned the favor, and then got out of bed to shower before classes. Naturally, this is when Stiles decided that he needed a shower too, following Derek into the bathroom like a lost puppy. Trained to expect it, Derek was probably the one resembling a puppy as he got two towels and hugged Stiles to him. They sat there in silence, waiting for the water to heat up, just holding each other in a peaceful calm. 

Steam begins to fill the small room and Derek pushes them into the even smaller shower. Derek thought about how they'd gotten here while he easily rubbed up and down Stiles' back. Their anniversary was today; a full four years. Derek couldn't wait because it was his turn to plan it out. Yes, like the complete and utter dorks they were, they had a system. Alternating years for who gets to plan the anniversary.

Derek thought about the past four years, about how insecure he'd been at the start of their relationship; about fifty pounds heavier. Halfway through junior year though, after dating Stiles for about two months, he decided to pick up swimming. Now, a couple years later, Derek had more lean muscle than even Stiles himself. Stiles said that sometimes he missed being able to use Derek's belly as a pillow, but Derek made up for it by picking Stiles up and fucking him against a wall whenever he got nostalgic. They had a routine. And Derek saw the way Stiles' eyes widened now every time he took off his shirt. It made him feel happy and warm and _light_ inside to know that even though Derek did change a little, that Stiles still was head over heels. 

After the shower, Derek rushed though getting his clothes now, easily moving around the room with more grace and agility than he'd had his entire life. Stiles was much slower, searching the room for various articles of clothing. Derek watched him with a small smile for a minute, excited just by knowing this was his. Shaking himself, Derek remembered _the plan._ He set off to the kitchen, already preparing from the ingredients he set out the night before. Stiles followed a few minutes later, his nose in the air like a literal puppy as he followed the smell of bacon and pancakes. Derek quickly finished up, five or so pancakes for each of them (they were after all athletes, and guys who could easily eat five more if they wanted) and almost a pound of bacon. 

Setting it all on the table along with some orange juice and coffee, Derek realized that Stiles was still standing in the doorway. He turned, suddenly worried that this is what Stiles had wanted- before he saw Stiles' face. Soft with deep affection, Stiles' face was relaxed and _happy,_ no frown of crinkles marring his beautiful features. Derek smiled back and he wordlessly walked forward and pulled his boyfriend towards the table. 

They ate talking about the last few years, about how they'd gotten here, about what they needed to do this week. It was comfortable, and everything Derek ever thought he could want. They finished up, heading out the door and walking towards the main campus. Derek pulled Stiles off course, away from the buildings and towards town. At Stiles' confused look, Derek smiled and said quietly, "I already checked with your teachers. Its the last day of the quarter, none of them have anything planned. But if that's where you want to spend your anniversary...." Derek's smile practically split his face in half when he saw the mirroring look on Stiles'.  

So Derek led Stiles into he city, letting him ramble about anything and everything. Eventually, after about fifteen minutes, they arrived. Derek watched Stiles closely as he took in his surroundings. Stiles gaped at the huge doors and the sign above them reading "Aquarium". Stiles then literally began bouncing back and forth on his heels, thrumming with childlike excitement. 

"Do you even realize how often you go on tangents about fish? About sea horses, with the men giving birth? Even I ended up telling that to a few guys on the swim team." Derek tells Stiles, pulling his jerky-with-excitement body into the building. 

They spend hours looking at fish, Stiles never wavering with his excitement even when they get inside. He rambles on and on about the different types of fish, about various birthing techniques of the sea horse, and eventually they make it to the sea otters in their half land, half water encasement. Stiles looses his shit, explaining about how sea otters were his favorite animal, about how they're self sufficient, and briefly recounting a memory of his mom taking him to see some when he was younger. 

After the over excitement of the aquarium, Derek gets a cab and heads them towards a diner they both like (not as good as home's of course). They reach the diner, Stiles' excitement for the day muted to his hungry face, make gimme gestures with his hands when he sees curly fries. They sit in their booth, the one where they drunkenly made out for an hour a couple weeks ago, and Derek gets up to get Stiles more ketchup when he runs directly into someone's back. 

"Hey, watch where you're fucking going-" Of course. Jackson Whittemore stops talking as soon as he sees who's behind him. He smirks, turning around as he says "Wow, Hale, of course I would run into you here. You feeding that ever-growing belly of yours? I mean, Jesus, I thought that you may have been pregnant one year-"

Jackson stops, and Derek smirks as hard as he can. The raging blush on his cheeks and his ears probably ruins the effect though. Still. Jackson looks Derek up and down, his mouth gaping wide enough for Derek to count how many cavities Whittemore has had in his entire life. His face is one of disbelief; eyebrows high, mouth still wide as he takes Derek in. Jackson takes a few steps back, effectively running into a women with kids in line, apologizing before Stiles appears at Derek's side. 

"Hey Der, I don't need the ketchup, I finished all the food. Oh hey Jackson, did I forget to mention at practice that I'm dating Derek still? Yeah, today's out fourth anniversary. Well, see ya later." Stiles smirks harder than Derek could, his expression beaming and boastful as he looks at a still gaping Jackson. The whole time he was talking his hand had been on Derek's muscled stomach, then pulling him out the door and onto the sidewalk. It occurs to Derek that Stiles was bragging about him. Derek beams the whole way to the cab. 

The happiness morphs into nervousness though as they begin the ride home- again with Stiles rambling. Derek checks his watch, hoping the last part of his plan will work. He's relieved when they pull up outside to see that it had- The old baby blue jeep,the one Stiles had been forced to say goodbye to last summer when it broke down permanently- sits perfectly in their driveway, having been driven over by Scott while they were away. Derek had it completely redone, the engine new and perfect. Stiles doesn't notice though, focused on Derek's nervous face before his head flings to the side, eagerly following Derek's gaze. Stiles lets out an honest to god cry of happiness. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, Derek oh my god. You- you brought her back to life, holy shit, an entirely new engine, Derek what the fuck how- how- oh my god." Stiles rambles loudly, eagerly checking over his prize, checking out the engine and the seats, everything. Just how they left it last summer, only with the better engine. Stiles is crying. He's crying and trying to hug Derek and the car all at once, ugly crying. Derek couldn't be happier. He restrains himself from fist pumping in the air, watching Stiles making metaphorical eye contact with his car. 

Turning to Derek completely serious, Stiles says, "Derek. Marry me. Please, for real. I want to marry you, forever-" 

"Stiles. You kind of just ruined your last surprise, " Derek says, shaking his head as he pulls out the small box from his pocket, watching the tears come back in Stiles' eyes, rolling down his cheeks slowly. 

"Oh my god. Yes, all over the place. Yes please, Derek." Stiles mumbles, making gimme hands at the ring, a small and simple band, two of them. Derek puts it on Stiles finger, watching his eyes widen before putting on his own. Stiles smashes their lips together, mumbling against them that this was the best anniversary and Derek set the bar too high.

Derek only agrees a little bit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos, hope you enjoyed! I kinda went a little off track with what you wanted, but it's still there! Hope you liked it!


End file.
